


穿靴子的喵扎特pwp番外

by bruciehoney, nineya



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 穿靴子的喵扎特的pwp番外hhh注意CP是萨莫hhh音乐妖精的发情期w





	穿靴子的喵扎特pwp番外

**Author's Note:**

> bruciehoney太太太棒了QwQ  
> 我刚把车开出车库就停了，但太太她却一瞬间加满了油还上了高速快车道——用了魔法一样——我怀疑她可能是飙车天使变得hhh  
> 分割线之内的部分全都是太太她完成的，她太棒了！  
> 亲您吻您★请刷卡上车hhh

CP请注意是萨莫hhh

声明：只有OOC属于且全都属于我~作者bruciehoney太太和我，我负责了没有车的部分（就是您觉得应该跳过的部分hh）而她却飙出了超高水准的车！！

就不看正文阅前须知：宫廷音乐家萨列里外表阴沉but心灵美；音乐妖精莫扎特原型胖橘猫现在是宫廷乐师；达·蓬特魔法师+剧作家。由我完成的穿靴子的喵扎特正文是CP无差（甚至可能更加莫萨一点？？）老弱病残孕皆可放心食用~如有需要请走这里w→ http://nineyaaa.lofter.com/post/1d0e0cc7_f38f952

++++++++++ 

萨列里大师回过头看了看四周，觉得气氛有点不对劲。

什么时候这里这么多猫了……？

他有点不安，但是仍然一脸严肃地好像什么都没有发生一样。

那群猫咪明明每一个都在猫视眈眈的盯着他，却在他将目光聚焦到自己身上时立刻故意做出那种浑不在意的傲娇神色，舔毛的舔毛、擦脸的擦脸= =+

这些猫给了萨列里大师一种超诡异的感觉……

就像一大群浓妆艳抹的贵妇人想要在舞会上猎艳。

或者一大群貌美如花的大小姐在像挑选货物一样寻找如意郎君。

或者一大群在菜市场中央发现单身富有英俊和善的男青年时的老妈妈。

呜哇……

他的第六感告诉他此地不宜久留——

萨列里大师顾不上帅气的油头，迅速地跳上了马车，已经在车里等他的达·蓬特大师惊讶地看着他难得一见的慌张样子，问道：“大师，您怎么了？”

总不能说外面的猫看得他很害怕吧的萨列里大师尴尬的清了清喉咙：“咳、没事，我们快走。”

好奇心爆表的达·蓬特大师立刻把头探出去瞧。

然后他就像中了什么厉害的电击魔法一样【嗖】地缩了回来。

“我的老天。”他张着大嘴指着窗外，“这得有上百只，”他深呼吸了两下做了做心理准备又探了出去，这次比较久因为他甚至还伸手捉了几只来看。

“都是母的……”达·蓬特灰头土脸头上还沾着猫毛的退回车里，“她们对我没兴趣，是冲着您来的。”

萨列里突然感到一阵不安的焦虑。

他想起来自己家里那个有着个狗名儿的天才音乐家：音乐妖精喵扎特。

他这几天好像一直念叨身体不舒服。

沃尔夫冈自己的话讲就是：“安东尼奥，我总是觉得有点热，头有点晕，晚上还会出冷汗，嘴巴很干而且尾巴有点痒，所以今天也一定没法出门啦。”

他已经用这个借口推了好几个室内音乐会、贵族邀约和他不太喜欢的作品写作了。

萨列里本来以为这是音乐妖精在人类的世界里呆久了想要偷偷懒，因为即使拜托医生来看也只会说：这是睡眠不好的缘故，注意多喝酒不要洗澡（――那个时代的多喝热水早点睡觉）。

“我在书上看到过，”达·蓬特一边催促车夫快点逃一边对萨列里大师说，“古时候，有些妖精在春分到夏天这段时间会因为无法承受自身的充盈的白魔法而选择与其他生灵互惠互利的春风一度、消耗一下……为了这个他们的身上还会产生有诱惑作用的香气——我本来以为今早您换了香水。”

他憋了会儿笑，可惜――

“哈哈哈哈沃尔夫冈、沃尔夫冈他还真的是个猫来着啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

萨列里大师的脸色已经比锅底还要黑了。

等他们千辛万苦逃回了萨列里大师的家，达·蓬特大师一边大笑一边迅速在门口喷了几下洛伦佐牌cos蝙蝠侠特制魔法防猫咪喷雾，好歹是把热情的猫咪小姐们拦在了门外。

“她们在挠门。”达·蓬特大师一边憋笑一边冷漠地说，“门漆都快掉了。”

萨列里大师感到压力非常非常的大，决定逃跑。

“我去沃尔夫冈那里看一看……”

正说着，他突然感觉到自己手心里被塞了一个奇怪的东西。

“您可能用得上这个，”达·蓬特突然露出了很、嗯，理论上该是很帅很厉害，但非要说的话还是比较贴近于猥琐的小商贩专用表情。

“这个绳子，它是泡过魔法药水的洛伦佐牌特制绳子，有了它就算您的对象是音乐妖精您也不用担心会被他尖利的爪子抓到了。而这个，”他嘿嘿的笑了，“这是洛伦佐牌特制魔法【哔—】药片，您只要把它放进妖精的嘴里就可以让他【哔—哔—】或者【哔—哔—】的，然后只要【哔—】之后您就可以把他【哔—哔—】……”

萨列里大师听不下去了，坚定地把他推到了一边。

“……请您闭嘴……”

达·蓬特大师看着他仓惶逃走的背影还在试图安利：“您真不来一片吗？”

“不！”萨列里跑的更快了。

达·蓬特差点没背过气去……

萨列里气喘吁吁的回到房间，他发现沃尔夫冈还没醒来。

纱帘和窗外蔷薇茂密的枝条遮住了阳光，使得屋里光线有些暗，令人感到舒适的困倦，唯一的声响只有那一点点不小心钻进窗子的小鸟的歌声。

他松了口气，也不知道自己刚刚到底在担心什么，慢慢靠了过去。

沃尔夫冈在床上平静的睡着，和平常没什么两样，他睡着的时候意外的还挺老实的，只有尖尖的猫耳朵偶尔轻轻抖动一下，怪可爱的。

萨列里大师感到心里突然非常柔软了，他伸手抚摸那只可爱的耳朵，却觉得手感有些奇怪。

他抬起手，映着偷偷射进来的一丝阳光仔细一看……

整个手掌上都沾上了细碎的金色粉末――

他连忙拉开窗帘，被光一照才发现整个房间里到处都这些闪闪发光的小东西，就好像把星星打得粉碎又撒了一屋子一样。

而且稍微大一点的碎片竟然还有腿！？还在跑？！？

“沃尔夫冈？沃尔夫冈？？”

萨列里大师顾不得许多，连忙扑到床前晃着音乐妖精的肩膀把他叫了起来。

“……呜喵……？”沃尔夫刚迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，突然摸着自己的喉咙愣住了，茫然的歪了下头。

“……喵呜……”沃尔夫冈又试着张了张嘴。

他突然有点惊慌，嘴里一阵咪咪喵喵又指着自己拼命的比划了一会儿，边比划许多金色的粉末就随着他指尖的动作落了一被子。

萨列里估计他在对自己使用魔法，但看他努力了半天却一个成型的都没有。

沃尔夫冈不死心，张嘴又试了一次，果不其然还是猫叫。

他突然就泄气了，委屈的躺在床上，可怜巴巴的看着萨列里大师。

“咪咪喵喵喵……”

虽然看他这样真的有些心疼，但那张一直以来都很欢乐的脸上突然挂起严肃愁眉苦脸的表情，还喵喵叫，真的很好笑啊……

不过还好大师凭借自己惊人的毅力憋住了。

他面无表情的转过身给喵扎特拿了纸和笔来，说不出来写总可以吧。

沃尔夫冈接过笔，撅着嘴刷刷刷龙飞凤舞。

【我说不了人类的话了】

萨列里大师点了点头。我看出来了。

【因为春夏新的魔法会长出腿来它们晚上跑步的时候会撞到我所以这个身体有点故障了】

萨列里点点头……

等下，长腿？？

“您说的就是那些？？？”他控制不住表情张着嘴巴指着在地上那些飞快地跑来跑去的魔法碎片问道。

沃尔夫冈没空解释，大笔一挥。

【您得帮我，不然我就会坏掉还会变回猫，而且很多年都只能当猫了。】

啊这个就太严重了！

萨列里大师有点紧张：“您要让我……”怎么做？

喵扎特一把搂住他的脖子，纸和笔都被丢到了一边。

“喵！”

――和我做！

他的大眼睛里写满了亮晶晶的渴望。

萨列里大师有点尴尬，又有点脸红。

他被沃尔夫冈略显强硬地拉到了床上，被迫伏在他的身上。

+++

被他压在下面的莫扎特眨着大眼睛，像往常一样张开嘴巴轻轻咬在了萨列里的肩膀上。肩膀上传来的一阵刺痛，让萨列里忍不住的皱眉，痛苦的呻吟脱口而出，却并没有作出躲避的动作，反倒是莫扎特吓了一跳的松口抬头，被咬的地方留下了可疑的血迹。这一杰作正是刚才那玩笑般的轻咬所造成，顿时莫扎特被不安的情绪所笼罩，下意识地用舌头轻舔着那混着唾液与鲜血的伤口，毛糙的舌面舔舐带来的瘙痒感让萨列里收紧了拥抱着对方的双臂。等到伤口不再出血，莫扎特才悻然收回自己的舌头，扭过头刚准备给对方一个微笑的时候，萨列里早就忍耐不住地狠狠吻上了莫扎特被沾湿而泛着光泽的双唇。

莫扎特眯着双眼盯着正亲吻着自己的萨列里，对于对方绅士般的吻技表现出了极大的不满，主动的探出双唇不断描绘着对方双唇的摸样，舌尖诱惑般舔舐着仿佛可以轻易撬开的唇缝，几乎是在舌尖快要探入其中的时候，莫扎特坏心眼的又将自己的舌头收回。下一秒，萨列里毫不客气的用自己的舌头撬开了对方从未紧闭过的双唇，闯入那毫无防备之地，然后莫扎特的舌尖调皮的轻点着对方的舌尖，亦或者重重舔过舌底，等莫扎特玩够了，萨列里自然的用舌头缠住对方的舌头，轻松的将其带入自己的口腔内，温柔却不是热情的吮吸着，耳边则是莫扎特带着迷人尾音的呻吟声。

与此同时，二人原本拥抱着对方的双手正急不可耐的撕扯着对方的衣物，伴随着衣物从身上剥落剔除，赤裸的皮肤接触的瞬间，正激烈拥吻的两个人同时发出了满足的鼻音，此时莫扎特金色猫尾缠在萨列里的右手臂上不断的磨蹭着，而萨列里则是用左手轻揉着对方敏感的耳朵，激得对方一阵轻颤。紧贴在一起的双唇缓缓分离，带着暖意的气息喷洒在萨列里的脸上，松开揉着对方耳朵的手，用令人着迷的几乎完美的手指顺着莫扎特的脸颊，一路向下摸去，仿佛是在赏析一件完美的艺术品般小心翼翼。

手指逐渐从脸颊轻抚到下颚，描绘出整个下巴的曲线，从右到左，然后中指指尖便缓缓地划过那沾满了水汽被吻得发红的下唇，来回的抚摸着，直到莫扎特耐心用尽的探出舌尖快速而狡猾的轻舔而过，萨列里这才一脸笑意的将两指探入其中，轻柔的夹住滑腻而粗糙的舌头，轻轻搅动着温暖的口腔，甚至用指甲轻轻刮骚着柔软的内壁，引得莫扎特不住的舔过那些被玩弄过的地方。

萨列里右手玩弄着缠在手臂上的尾巴尖端，轻柔了两下，伸出舌头将尾端的毛发舔湿，原本蓬松的毛发在舌头的舔舐之下，逐渐黏连在一起紧贴在皮肉之上，描绘出尾端细小的摸样。察觉到萨列里的用意，莫扎特睁大了双眼，嘴里发出的是类似奶猫的低声呼唤，黏黏糊糊的呻吟逗得萨列里轻笑出声，而莫扎特则支起自己的上半身，用舌头将入侵自己口腔的手指推走后，抬头凑上给了萨列里一个嘴角亲吻后，再一次跌落到床上，与此同时，放过了尾巴的萨列里咬上了对方奶色的脖子，不轻也不重力度恰好，足以留下一个个让人浮想联翩的玫色吻痕。

留下了足够多的吻痕后，双唇在莫扎特的脖子上留下一条暧昧至极的水痕，痕迹所到之处都有着深浅不一的齿印，宣告着这具肉体的所有者的印记。轻吻着肌肤的双唇开始不满于此，萨列里的目光早已注意到因高涨的性致而挺立的乳头，下一秒沾着湿意的手指指端夹上了右边的乳头，同时牙齿也轻轻地咬上了另一边的乳头，顿时莫扎特就如同砧板上的鱼，猛地挺起腰身，他头一次知道自己的乳头居然是敏感的，毕竟自己平日里发泄欲望的时候，可没见过自己的乳头是这样的敏感。

察觉到乳头敏感度的萨列里就如同找到新玩具的孩童，一时半刻热情不退的玩弄，时而用力的吮吸，时而温柔舔舐，甚至用自己的犬齿不断的轻咬刺激着莫扎特。怕是冷落了另一边的乳头，萨列里故意在离开左边乳头之前用力的吮吸猛地离开，一声响亮的‘啵’，引得莫扎特一脸惊讶的看着对方，而萨列里根本不管对方怎么想，直接咬上了另一边的乳头，同时右手轻轻拨弄着完全充血的乳头，轻捏挤压诱导出莫扎特更多的呻吟。

当两个乳头都被玩弄的充血肿胀后，萨列里才一脸满足的放开两个可怜又敏感的器官，转而往下舔去。一直空闲着把玩着尾巴的右手臂猛地穿过莫扎特的腰部与床单之间，一个用力将对方的腰身微微抬起，而这时萨列里的双唇已然啄吻到了肚脐附近，故意挑逗似的用舌尖轻勾着最为敏感的肚脐中心，迫使莫扎特在他怀里挣扎扭动，尾巴不安的甩来甩去，更多的时候，尾巴则是不听话的拂过萨列里的脸，同时耳朵总是不受控制的轻颤着，彻底出卖了莫扎特的最为真实反应。

萨列里的余光瞥到的是莫扎特勃起渗着前列腺液的阴茎，过多的体液顺着勃起的弧度沿着阴茎滑落，然后隐没在算不上茂盛的毛发中，使得此处的毛发深一块浅一块，一副可怜兮兮的样子，让萨列里终于有了打算照顾一下这里的想法。在双唇撤离后还依旧把玩着乳头的左手，从乳头上撤离后就一直爱抚着莫扎特的腰身，在发情期时颇为敏感的肉体，在萨列里的照顾之下总是忍不住的轻颤，更多的是对方好听的呻吟声围绕在空气中，谱写着一首名为性爱的乐曲。  
萨列里的左手轻松的握住了莫扎特孤零零的阴茎，同时听到了对方那满足的吸气声，不算特别粗糙的手掌在勃发的柱体上来回滑动着，渗出的前列腺涂满了整个掌心于手指。萨列里收回了还在继续舔弄着肚脐的舌头，微微支撑自己同时一膝盖插进莫扎特的双腿中间，自然而然的分开了对方正在不断踢弄着床单的双腿，然后让整个身体都移动到莫扎特的双腿之间，而对方则下意识的将双腿圈在萨列里的腰上，甚至还非常懂事的用自己的屁股轻蹭着同样勃起的阴茎。

注意着莫扎特一举一动的萨列里挑了挑眉，微微一笑松开了安抚着对方阴茎的手掌，同时收到了来自对方不满的嘀咕声，笑意渐浓地弯腰凑上去亲了亲莫扎特的嘴角，随后意料之外的被对方轻咬了一口，看着莫扎特不满的扭头和抖动的耳朵，萨列里笑的更开心了。萨列里趁着对方闹脾气放松警惕的时候，沾满了液体的手指开始打起了后穴的主意，先是尝试性的触碰，发觉莫扎特并没有什么特别大的反应后，食指指尖轻轻用力的戳开了后穴口，随着手指的深入，原本那些沾在手指上的前列腺液自然的留在了穴口外滋润着干燥的穴口。

随着萨列里的食指进出，一些液体随着抽插的行为被稍许带入了穴内，滋润着原本只有吸收液体功能的肠壁，手指感受着柔软肠壁包裹的滋味同时不忘探索着肉体的敏感处。随着手指进出的频率加快，莫扎特扭捏的反应越来越明显，这时萨列里突然拍了一下莫扎特的屁股，随着清脆‘啪’的一声，莫扎特皱着眉看着萨列里，用眼神示意着自己的不满，而萨列里则是用眼神示意对方转身换位置。莫扎特疑惑两秒，然后兴奋的一声‘喵’叫。非常听话的转身撅起自己的屁股，同时将那根插在后穴内的手指吞得更深，尾巴暧昧的缠在了萨列里的左手臂上，不断的轻蹭着。

随着时间一点一滴的过去，莫扎特逐渐的不满足于萨列里一根手指的行动，开始带着一点其他意味的摆动着自己的腰，而熟知莫扎特一举一动的萨列里好笑的伸手又是一掌，而这一掌则让莫扎特猛地抓紧了床单，同时奶白色的臀瓣上顿时泛红，伴随着身下人发出的呜咽声，萨列里将中指逐渐探入了后穴之中。随着手指的数量增加，扩张和润滑的工作相对而言简单了不少，两指并拢着插入，分开的抽出，扩张着紧绷的穴口，在灯光的照射下，从来没有暴露过的肠壁透着带着水泽光芒的粉色，让萨列里不由自主的舔了舔下唇，仿佛自己面前摆着的是一道佳肴。

当手指的数量增加到四指并能畅通无阻的抽插扩张后，萨列里觉得差不多火候了，该安抚一下自己早已暴躁如雷的阴茎，但是转念一想，怕莫扎特过于注意到身后的行为。萨列里俯下身让自己完全压在莫扎特的后背之上，舌头轻舔着对方因低头而展露出的脖颈皮肤，轻轻啃噬着转移着对方的注意力，右手则环绕着对方的腰身，握住勃发的阴茎，再一次缓缓的撸动着。

随着呻吟声回荡在空中，萨列里将早已撤出后穴的左手扶住了自己勃发的阴茎，用饱满的龟头抵住莫扎特的后穴口，在对方控不住轻颤的瞬间，一个挺腰的动作，龟头顺势破开收缩着的穴口，然后缓缓的挺起腰身让阴茎整个被后穴慢慢吞入，这一过于温柔的行为并没有引起莫扎特的应激反应，反倒是发出了不满的低吟，直到阴茎完整的入侵，被肠壁紧紧包裹住的时候，莫扎特才反手搂住还在亲吻着脖子的萨列里，将其拖拽到自己的脸庞，一个转头的时间，二者唇舌再次紧密缠绕。

只是稍作停顿，就引来了莫扎特欲求不满的扭腰，萨列里宠溺的掐了一下对方的腰，伴随着一身变调的尖叫，毫不客气的在对方后穴内抽插着，几乎每一次的浅出深入，都让饱满的鬼头划过在扩张时找到的敏感处，被阻隔在肠壁之下的前列腺，随着每一次的摩擦顶弄，逐渐囤积着快感。几乎是在疯狂抽插开始的时候，萨列里就收回了正安抚着对方阴茎的右手，左右两手自然而然的窝在莫扎特架空的腰上，陪着他抽插的速度不断地拉扯着对方的腰身，而被孤立的阴茎却丝毫没有疲软的迹象，反而变得更加通红，甚至分泌出了更多的前列腺液，完全不受控制的滴落在床单之上。

阴茎被冷落的感觉让莫扎特不由自主地伸手想要去安抚，却被萨列里无情的拍走并单手将双手手腕握住固定在脑袋之上，顿时双耳不安的压平靠近着脑袋，仿佛是想到了接下来会发生什么似的，莫扎特猛地收紧了浑身的肌肉，突然间的紧缩让萨列里瞬间感受到了不一样的快感，然而并没有停下抽插的频率，反而一次比一次更狠的撞击力度，让床铺都发出了轻微的‘吱呀’声。每次地撞击都十分精准的顶撞着敏感的前列腺，快感几乎快速而有效的累积着，导致大量的快感侵袭着莫扎特的脑海，一阵阵强烈的波动让他想要逃跑，却完全无法逃出萨列里的掌控。伴随着一次狠狠地插入，早已快过量的快感瞬间达到了顶峰。

强烈的高潮让莫扎特完全无法自控的将精液射在床单之上，与此同时绞紧的肠壁逼着萨列里将精液射入肠道内。两个人在同一时间达到快感的顶峰，射精的爽感让莫扎特和萨列里顿时像是被抽取骨头一般，双双跌落在床铺之上，空气中只剩下两个无助的喘息声。随着浓烈的快感渐渐散去，莫扎特扭头看了看依旧压在身上脑袋却在一侧的萨列里，嘴角扬起调皮的笑容凑上去轻吻了一下萨列里的双唇，同时萨列里伸手揉了揉莫扎特的脑袋，再一次深深地吻住了对方的双唇。

+++

“……”

被迫听完全程的达·蓬特大师正在客房里优雅的托着腮帮，怀里强行抱着一只拼命试图逃走的猫猫。

隔壁好吵啊。

他忧郁的想着，打了个硕大的哈欠。

他强行捉到的猫小姐在他怀里挠他咬他。

达·蓬特撅着嘴，觉得自己堂堂一个魔法师真是受尽了委屈。

“这两个家伙真是太不考虑单身魔法师的感受了！”

他戳了戳从窗户外面进来正在到处乱跑的长腿魔法粉末气得嘟嘟囔囔。

“我要搬家――

搬家――！”

（猫小姐：喵啊啊流氓――喵啊啊放开我――喵嗷嗷嗷――）

END


End file.
